Unlikely Lovers?
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Matt Hardy has always been in love with Maria. After a fan starts stalking her, Matt takes her into his home along with Jeff and Beth. But what happens when Matt realizes he has feelings for Maria?
1. Chance Meeting

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? Back again? Jenny's back! Grrr! Thanks a lot, Eminem! LOL! I am here with another new story. Thanks vampiregirl2009! You're just lucky I love you. Seriously, this is the last request I will do because I have other stories to update. Hope you like it!! This time, it centers on Matt Hardy and Maria dealing with a crazy fan, who I own. You will meet said fan in the second chapter. Here is the first!**

** *By the way, this starts before Matt's brief hiatus due to his abdominal muscle during the summer of last year.**

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

Date: June 2, 2009

Location: Memphis, Tennessee

WWE Superstar Matt Hardy was busy watching his baby brother Jeff Hardy confront World Champion Adam Copeland. However, Adam was known by the WWE Universe as Edge. Edge was a no - good rule breaker who always got his way thanks to his marriage to General manager Vickie Guerrero.

"Hey Matt," a Diva's voice said near him.

Matt turned around and saw that the Diva who had talked to him was Maria Kanellis. When he saw her, Matt let out a bashful smile. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Maria that he liked. Maybe it was her red hair, her smile, or maybe even her cute little giggle.

"Hey Maria," Matt replied, sounding incredibly shy.

"Whatcha up to? Are you wrestling tonight?" Maria asked him, still smiling.

"No, but Jeff was actually a guest on 'The Cutting Edge.' And he's coming out after Edge's match against Rey Mysterio, By the way, you were really hot as the referee during the Divas' tag match," Matt replied.

"Aww. Thanks Matt! Mind if I watch your brother with you?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Matt moved over so that Maria could sit next to him. Unexpectedly, he pretended to yawn and put his arm around Maria.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Maria questioned.

"Oh! Um... Nothing," Matt answered quickly, moving his arm away.

"Right. Sure," Maria said, not believing him for a second.

**In the ring**

Edge had just won his match against Rey Mysterio after a spear. As a preview to his Extreme Rules match against Jeff, he took a ladder out from underneath the ring. As he was about to use it on Rey, Jeff came to his rescue with a chair in hand. He was out for revenge after Edge knocked him off a ladder during 'The Cutting Edge.' He hit the ladder with the chair and it fell out of Edge's hands.

"This is for revenge!" Jeff yelled.

Jeff gave Edge a Twist of Fate on the ladder, set up the ladder and climbed it.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed to the delight of the WWE Universe. Then he legdropped Edge from the ladder! Then he climbed up the ladder again and posed with the Heavyweight Title belt, which was hanging in the air to end the taping.

**After the taping...**

"Yeah Jeff! Great work!" Matt told his brother, giving him a hug. Even though they were somewhat feuding right now, Matt and Jeff still loved each other like brothers.

"Thanks bro," Jeff said, then looked at Maria who was standing next to Matt.

"Ahh. I see you had a date tonight... Matty."

"Shut the hell up Nero! Maria is not a date. She is just a friend," Matt told his brother. "And don't call me Matty."

"Well, I'll just go then. See you guys later," said Maria. She blew them a kiss before walking off.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Matt and asked, "See what I mean?"

Chuckling, Matt said, "Shut up bro. It means nothing."

Then the Hardys left together, unaware that a male fan was lurking in the hallway. Matt had talked to HIS idol Maria, so he felt a little jealous.

**Well, there ya go, Danielle! I didn't want to reveal the fan's name right away because I didn't want to give anything away. Like I said, you will meet him in the next chapter. Yes or no?**

** ~Jen**


	2. Robert's Story

**I'm back! Today is the only other day this week I will be able to do updates. I will be quite busy this weekend. Friday, my dad and I are going to a wrestling match. On Saturday, I'm going to the mall with Peter Burbank from my 'Footloose' play before I go to Colleen Leary's house. Finally, I'm going out to breakfast on Sunday. Thanks to i luv hardy and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! i luv hardy, I loved the Matt being the knight in shining armor comment. Good point! Danielle, you will get to meet the male fan as promised. The name of said fan is... Robert Dawson. You will know his story in this chapter and why exactly he loves Maria so much. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Robert's Story - **Robert's POV**

Date: June 3, 2009

Hello. My name is Robert Patrick Dawson. I was born on March 15, 1975, and I am now 34 years old. I live in Mobile, Alabama. I used to be an electrician, but now I am a manager of a department store. Now my friends may not know this, but I have been a WWE fan for a little more than 10 years. I first watched it because of the Hardy boys and because of two Divas named Sunny and Sable. Boy howdy! They are some fine looking women! They might be even hotter than my wife Anna!

**Anna's POV**

What did you say about me, dear?

**Robert**

Nothing honey. Just telling the nice people here a little about myself.

**Anna**

Really? I could've sworn I heard you comparing me to wrestling Divas Sunny and Sable!

**Robert**

No no no. I was talking about how they have nothing on you, Anna.

**Anna**

Well, all right. Keep talking.

**Robert**

Now, where was I? Oh yes. I was talking about the Divas. Now, there is one other Diva that I have been fascinated by. She is a 5'7" red - headed beauty named Maria Louise Kanellis. I have watched miss Kanellis ever since her debut in 2005. I did not care for her hooking up with Santino Marella in 2007. She would've looked so much better with me! Yesterday, I caught Maria talking with Matt Hardy. Now I like Matt and his brother Jeff, but they are hanging out with the wrong woman. I will be at the Extreme Rules Pay - Per - View on Sunday to finally see my favorite Diva. And there will be nothing that Matt will be able to do about it! Ha ha ha!

**Well, now you've met Robert Dawson and his wife Anna! BTW, they belong to me, in case you cannot tell. Next chapter, I plan on having Robert making a big impact at the PPV. Can anyone tell me how?**

** ~Jen**


	3. Meeting His Idol

**I'm in the process of updating my Christmas story, but I figured I'd get this story out of my system. Thanks to xOallisonqOx, i luv hardy, and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Allison, I don't want him to enter the ring yet, but he will at some point. Glad you like the idea! Good question, i luv hardy. The wrestling itself is scripted, but everything in between shows and matches (and the wedding at the end) is not. Good idea about Robert's sign, Danielle. I'll take you up on it! On with it! On with it, I say!!**

** Notes: Even though Michelle was not Women's Champion at Extreme Rules, she is in the story. Also, CM Punk will cash in Money in the Bank, Jeff will win at Night of Champions, and Jeff will retain at Summerslam.**

Chapter 3: Meeting His Idol

Tonight was the Extreme Rules Pay - Per - View event. Maria would be facing Michelle McCool for the Women's Championship, and Jeff would be facing Edge in a TLC match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Of course, Robert was in attendance (minus Anna) with a sign that read, "I Love Maria." A big red heart represented the word 'love.'

**Backstage - On Camera**

Maria was backstage warming up for her title match. She was wearing a "Team Extreme" tank top with pink pants. Surprisingly, she was also wearing a black thong, which stuck out of her pants. It made sense because Maria had always wanted to be like Amy Dumas, also known as Lita before she retired in 2006.

Jeff walked up next to her and said, "Hey Ria."

"Oh hey Jeff. Where's your brother?" Maria asked.

"In our locker room on the phone with someone."

"I see. Well, good luck in your match, Jeff," Maria said, walking to gorilla.

"You too, Maria. I'll tell Matt you asked about him," Jeff replied, going in the other direction.

**Women's Championship: Maria vs. Michelle McCool**

Michelle came out first in a blue outfit with the Women's Title on her shoulder.

"The opening contest, set for one fall, is for the WWE Women's Championship!" announced Justin Roberts. "Introducing first, from Palatka, Florida. She is the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

As Michelle posed on the apron, the fans booed the daylights out of her, even Robert.

"You suck! Maria will beat you tonight!" he yelled.

However, Michelle remained unfazed. Then, Lita's old theme "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" played, and Maria's entrance video was shown. However, it looked like Lita's old one. When Maria finally came out, Robert screamed really loudly for her, as did the rest of the fans.

"And introducing the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!" announced Justin before leaving the ring and sitting ringside.

Maria got in the ring, stared Michelle down, nodded at her, locked up with her.

**End of the match**

Maria had Michelle down on the canvas and was about to hit her with a Moonsault. However, Michelle rolled out of the way, and the fans cringed as Maria hit the mat.

"Ouch. C'mon Maria! You can do it girl!" Robert cheered, holding up his sign.

Maria slowly got up, only to have Michelle put her in the Faith Breaker. Michelle hit the move in succession and went for the pin.

"One! Two! Thr -" the referee counted, but Maria had kicked out.

Michelle looked at the ref frustrated and argued with him for a while. However, that only allowed Maria to connect a Beautiful Bulldog from the corner. With Michelle down, Maria climbed up on the turnbuckle again. She finally hit the Moonsault in succession and went for the final pinfall.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" the ref cried out.

Excited that Maria had just won the title, Robert jumped up and down, still holding his sign.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW Women's Champion, Maria!" Justin shouted out to the fans.

While Michelle lay unconscious, Maria grabbed the title belt and ran to the back to find Matt.

**After the show - Off Camera**

The Hardys were preparing to leave the arena together. Jeff had been able to defeat Edge for the title, but CM Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and won the title from Jeff.

"Matt! Jeff! Wait!" Maria cried out with the Women's title belt on her shoulder.

"Oh! We're sorry Maria," Matt apologized quickly. "Congratulations on the Women's Title win!"

"Thanks Matt!" She kissed Matt on the cheek, which caused Jeff to smirk and clear his throat.

"Oh, sorry Jeff. I forgot you were there," Maria said, apologizing profusely. "Sorry about Phil winning the title from you." She gave Jeff a hug, which was when Robert approached the three of them.

"Oh my God! Am I really meeting Maria Kanellis right now?!" Robert shouted excitedly. "Oh sweet Jesus! I have waited for so long for this moment."

Matt and Jeff looked at each other oddly while Robert paused to take a few breaths.

"Phew! Sorry about that," Robert stated. "Maria, will you sign my poster?" He held it up for her to see.

"Oh, uh... Sure. Let me see if I have anything in my bag," Maria said, looking around. She finally found a Sharpie and signed the poster, to Robert's delight.

"Oh my God! Thank you Maria! I love you so much!" Robert screamed, finally leaving the Hardys and Maria alone.

"Okay... Why does that guy likes you so much, Maria?" Matt asked her.

"Oh stop, will you? I'm sure he just got a little overexcited, that's all," Maria calmly replied. She gave both Hardys a kiss before leaving them alone.

"I don't think I like this, bro," Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Me either man. I swear to God, if that bastard hurts Maria, I will have him arrested for life," said Matt.

"Matt, come on. Like Ria said, maybe he got a little overexcited." Jeff shrugged.

"A _little_?" Matt asked him, stressing the word 'little.'

"Okay. Definitely way too overexcited," Jeff finally agreed.

The two brothers finally left the building together and headed home to Cameron, North Carolina.

**Alright, alright! I updated! Everybody happy now, LOL! Sheesh! **

** ~Jen**


	4. Addressing The Hardys

**I'm back! Thanks to xOallisonqtOx and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the last one! Thanks for the help, Allison. If you have any more ideas, I'd be more than happy to read them. Danielle, I think I know what you're talking about. Do you mean like the dancing that Lita did on the stage during her entrance? I can work that out. In this chapter, Maria does not have a match, so I can't incorporate the moves. She will have a title defense in the next one, so you'll be seeing both of them.**

Chapter 4: Addressing The Hardys

**On Camera**

Two days later, Smackdown was being taped in Biloxi, Mississippi at the Mercy Cross Recreation Center. Little did the Hardy brothers know that Maria would be addressing them and thanking them for believing in her. Of course, Robert was at the arena with his autographed poster. And again, he was without his wife.

**Backstage...**

After hearing Jeff talk about the World Title with Edge and Punk, Maria was rehearsing what she would say to him and Matt. She was wearing a pink tank top with the Hardys' symbol and green pants with a red thong sticking out. While she was rehearsing, her friends Melina Perez and Eve Torres walked over to her. They were in a tag team match with Michelle McCool and Layla El later on in the night.

"Hey Ria," said Eve. "Congratulations on the win a couple of days ago! What else have you been up to, girl?"

"Not much. Almost ready to address the Hardy boys and thank them for supporting me the way they have," Maria told her friend.

"The Hardy boys? Aren't they feuding right now? And why are you dressed like vintage Lita?" asked a very confused Melina.

"Well... Yes. But separately, they have told me to push myself. With their help, I won the title from Michelle. I'm dressed like Lita because tonight, I'm kind of hoping we can reform Team Extreme," Maria replied, cracking her knuckles.

"Aw God Maria!" Eve and Melina cried out excitedly.

"That would be awesome!" Melina screamed.

"Good luck girl! Hope it works out," Eve said, walking away with Melina.

"Thanks you guys," Maria yelled across the hall, walking to gorilla. Now... she was ready.

**In the auditorium**

"LoveFuryPassionEnergy" blared in the arena, and the WWE Universe (and Robert) screamed for her. When Maria came out, she danced just like Lita used to do before she'd retired 3 years ago. The fans screamed loudly for this because it reminded them of the old Lita.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Maria!" Tony Chimel told a very excited WWE Universe.

Maria slapped hands with some of the fans, got in the ring, and did a Lita pose on the turnbuckle. Once she got down, she asked for Tony to get her a microphone. When she had it, she began to speak.

"Thank you to everybody who congratulated me on being the new Women's Champion!" Maria shouted to the fans, and it earned her a loud ovation.

"I would like to thank two particular wrestlers who were part of a former team for believing in me. Matt and Jeff Hardy, thank you guys for supporting me all of the way. With this in mind, I would like to reform Team Extreme with you tonight! I would like for you guys to come down here, please."

After a while, Jeff's music played before Jeff came out to the delight of everyone except Robert.

"Well Maria, I just heard about your announcement. And... Hell yeah! We need to reform Team Extreme!" Jeff shouted. "Matt, come out here and please agree with us. Please. Please?"

After a while more, Matt reluctantly came out. He didn't know how to feel because he was somewhat feuding with Jeff now and didn't know how to feel about reforming Team Extreme.

"Come on Matt," protested Maria. "It'd be great! Besides, I just love you and your brother so much. I grew up watching the original Team Extreme with you and Lita."

"Really? You don't say," Matt answered slowly.

"Yes. I loved watching the three of you together! It'd be awesome to recreate the magic. Please say yes. Please?" Maria looked at Matt with a puppy dog pout and big eyes.

"Fine. Because Jeff and myself care about you a lot, we will reform Team Extreme," Matt finally said to her.

Maria and Jeff cheered, and all 3 of them hugged one another. After they raised their arms, they went to the turnbuckles and posed. This caused the majority of the fans to go crazy. However, Robert was not happy for some reason. Maybe it was because those stupid, idiotic Hardy brothers were hanging out with his woman, he thought. Sure enough, Maria would be his, or so he hoped.

**All finished! Sorry it took me a while. I kept getting distracted and felt I wouldn't be able to complete the chapter. At least it's all over now!**

** ~Jen**


	5. Another Meeting

**Hello everybody! I am here to update two of my stories. First, I will do my Matt/Maria story. Thank you to xOallisonqtox and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter, Allison! Again, if you have any more ideas, they are greatly appreciated. Danielle, the last member of the Hart Dynasty is Natalya. She's actually the daughter of former Hart Foundation member Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. Two, Robert did kill Anna; that's why he was at the two tapings without her. Three, they'll have sex within the next two chapters. Last, Edge and Maria against Punk?? Sounds weird, but would be kind of cool, I have to admit. On with it!!**

Chapter 5: Another Meeting

**On Camera**

One week later, Smackdown was being taped in Roanoke, Virginia. Originally, Jeff had been slated to take on Chris Jericho, but after the Team Extreme reformation the previous week, that had clearly changed. Instead, the new Team Extreme would be teaming up with John Morrison against CM Punk and the Hart Dynasty.

**Team Extreme/John Morrison vs. CM Punk/Hart Dynasty**

The Hart Dynasty's music played first, and Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith and Natalya walked out in confidence.

"The following is an eight - person tag team match, set for one fall," Tony told the fans. "Introducing first, the team of Tyson Kidd, Natalya, and David Hart Smith, the Hart Dynasty!"

The Dynasty walked to the ring and did their usual ring - climbing entrance. Soon, their partner's music played and the fans booed like crazy.

"And their partner, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing 222 pounds, he is the only Straight Edge Champion in WWE history, CM Punk!" announced Tony.

Phil got in the ring, climbed on one of the turnbuckles, and yelled, "Team Extreme is so going down tonight!" This caused everybody in the arena to boo the daylights out of him. After Phil got down from the turnbuckle, "Ain't No Make Believe" played, and the WWE Universe stood up and screamed as John Morrison came out.

"And their opponents. First, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 219 pounds, John Morrison!" Tony announced while Morrison posed on the stage.

Morrison got in the ring, climbed a turnbuckle and posed again to everybody's delight. He got down and waited for his three partners. Soon, Team Extreme's old music blared through the arena, and the fans stood up and cheered. The Hardys and Maria walked out from behind the curtain and danced and posed.

Tony announced one last time, "And his partners, the team of Matt and Jeff Hardy, and the Women's Champion Maria, Team Extreme!"

After Team Extreme got in the ring and posed on the turnbuckles, the match started.

**Ending of the match**

After a double clothesline, Tyson and Matt were down on the mat. Everybody else on the apron stretched out their hands, asking for the fateful tag. Tyson finally tagged in Natalya, who dragged Matt over to their corner. However, it proved to be a bad idea. Matt grabbed Natalya by her hair and dragged her over to Maria, who was begging to get into the match. Once Maria got in, she began punching her. Soon, as Natalya was about to hit a powerbomb, Maria got out of it. She climbed up to the top rope and gave Natalya a top rope hurricanarana!

"Nice, Ria! Come on, girl!" Matt yelled to her.

With Natalya down, Maria climbed the turnbuckle and splashed her opponent. She went for the pinfall. Before the referee could count to three, Natalya kicked out. Growing frustrated, Maria stood up, waiting for her opponent to rise. When that happened, Maria hit a Twist of Fate. When she went for the pin again, Tyson pulled her up. However, she was saved by Jeff. Then, when all 4 guys brawled on the outside, Natalya tried to put her opponent into a Sharpshooter. However, Maria fought out of it and hit another Twist of Fate. Then she climbed back on the turnbuckle and hit a Lita moonsault!

"One! Two! Three!" the referee counted before Tyson could save his girlfriend. Morrison and Team Extreme were the winners!

"Here are your winners, John Morrison and Team Extreme!" said Tony.

The four athletes posed on the turnbuckles to everyone's delight.

**After the taping... Off Camera**

Humming a tune, Maria was packing her bag and getting ready to drive home. After she said goodbye to her friends, she walked down the hall and to the parking lot. However, in the parking garage, she bumped into Robert again. He had his autographed poster from Extreme Rules in his posession.

"Um... Hey Robert," Maria told him. "Where's your wife?"

"Who?" Robert sneered. "Oh, you mean Anna? Um... I shot her before the Extreme Rules event two weeks ago."

"What?? Why would you do that to the woman you loved?" Maria asked, shocked.

"Uh... Yeah, I 'loved' her. But I realized that I love you more," Robert told the Diva in reply. Putting his arms out, he continued, "Now then, hug me and kiss me and grope me. Right here, right now. Let's have it!"

"What! No way! I'm not making out with a fan!" Maria shrieked at him.

"C'mon! You'll really like it! Please?" Robert asked her.

"No! Matt, where are you?" Maria asked.

"Too bad, Ria. Your friend will not be able to save you now," Robert told her, stll sneering.

Walking up next to her, Jeff told Robert, "Wrong answer. Leave Maria alone, hear me?"

Flabbergasted, Robert angrily sulked away from the two of them. Then Matt joined them.

"What, did Robert try to pick up Maria?" he asked.

"That's what it sounded like," Jeff said.

"Maria, maybe it'd be better if you stayed with us in North Carolina for a while," Matt pointed out.

"Can I? Thank you guys so much," Maria said, hugging both of the Hardys.

While Matt and Maria got in the car, Jeff decided to call his girlfriend Beth Britt, who was waiting North Carolina.

"Hey baby," Beth's voice rang when she answered.

"Hey Beth. Listen, how do you feel about having another guest stay with us?" Jeff coyly asked his girlfriend.

"Who?" asked Beth.

"Maria," was Jeff's reply.

"Maria? Why?"

After Jeff told her the whole story about Robert and his stalkerish ways, Beth seemed to understand the point.

"Okay. Bring her home to us. NOW," Beth told her boyfriend in a serious tone.

"Oh, we plan to," Jeff replied. "See you soon, baby doll."

"Bye baby. I love you," said Beth, ending the conversation. After Jeff hung up the phone, he joined Matt and Maria in the car, and the three of them drove home to the Hardys' hometown of Cameron, North Carolina.

**Yay! Update completed! Now it's time to do update number 2. Until next time...**

** ~Jen W.**


	6. The Letter

**Hey guys! I am back with yet another story update. Man, I'm getting good at these! The reason I say that is because I just ended yet another fanfic yesterday. And I plan on ending another one after I do my Matt/Maria story. A huge thank you to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Good idea for the chapter, Danni! I still didn't hear what rating you want for your new request. I was thinking another PG - 13 one, that okay? Let's do it!**

** *This chapter takes place after the Night of Champions PPV where Jeff won the WHC from CM Punk**

Chapter 6: The Letter

Date: July 26, 2009

**Off Camera**

At the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the Night of Champions pay - per - view event had just finished taping. Even though he'd just had abdominal surgery, Matt was in the locker room with Maria and Beth. They were waiting for Jeff to return following his match with CM Punk.

"Guys, guess what?" Jeff asked when he came in the room.

"Hey babe. How'd your title match go?" asked Beth.

"Yeah. Did you win?" Maria wanted to know.

Removing his hands from behind his back, Jeff replied, "I... did!" The title belt was in his hands! Everybody screamed and hugged each other.

"That's great bro!" Matt cried out, hugging his brother.

"Yay!" Beth screamed, hugging her boyfriend of 10 years.

Then, from out of nowhere, Maria grabbed Matt's face and kissed him on the lips! Matt stared at her, quite shocked. Embarrassed, Maria started to leave the room. Matt looked to Jeff and Beth for help.

"What do I do, bro?" he asked Jeff.

"If you really love her, you'd go after her, man," Jeff replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I will. Thanks Jeffro." Matt took off after Maria and finally caught up with her. When he reached her, he returned her kiss!

"What was that for, Matt?" the ditzy Diva asked.

"Because I really love you, Maria," Matt replied awkwardly.

"Aw. Really?"

"Um... Yes I do." The two shared an awkward giggle before walking back to Jeff and Beth. Beth was holding something addressed to all four of them in her hands.

"Hey Beth. What's that?" Matt asked, pointing to the letter.

"It's a letter to Maria from Robert Dawson," Beth sighed, obviously disgusted.

"Okay. Let me see it," demanded Maria, holding out her hand for the letter.

Beth gave the Diva the envelope, which read "Maria L. Kanellis" with a huge heart on the bottom of her name. Maria opened the envelope and took out a piece of computer copy paper. She read the letter while everyone else read over her shoulders. The letter read:

**"Dear Maria,**

** This is your biggest fan, Robert Dawson. But of course, I'm sure you knew that already. I just wanted to warn you about Matt and Jeff Hardy. They are a pair of no - good rednecks who do nothing but drink and pick up women like yourself. I think you should be with a man with a real job. I mean, wrestling is mighty fine and everything, but all you do is throw people around in a ring in front of a crowd. Now managing a department store is where it's at. Leave the Hardys and come live with me in Alabama. That way, we can be together forever and ever. I love you, Maria.**

** Your biggest fan ever,**

** Robert T. Dawson."**

Maria put her hand over her mouth in shock. Angry, Matt grabbed the letter from Maria's hands and crumpled it up. He threw it into a nearby trash can.

"Matt, calm down! What are you doing, bro?" asked a worried Jeff.

"This guy is really pissing me off! No matter what happens, this damn guy is not getting his fucking hands on Maria," Matt growled, sounding emotional.

"Don't worry Matt. As long as we keep ignoring his phone calls and letters, maybe he'll go away," Beth pointed out.

"Yeah Matt. Just relax," said Jeff. "Now that that's out of the way, wanna go back to North Carolina and invite our friends to a nightclub to celebrate?"

"Yeah man. I just need to get this damn guy off of my mind," Matt replied.

"Me too. He's kind of scaring me now," agreed Maria. "I mean, he tried to grope me in the parking lot last week!"

"Now that was really unnecessary," stated Jeff.

All 4 of them nodded their heads before going to Cameron and finding a nightclub to wait for their friends from the Hardy Show.

**Update finished! Now I gotta go end my Halloween fanfic! Until then, read, enjoy and review!**

** ~Jen W.**


	7. Great Make Out Session

**Hey guys! I'm back with another night time update. Tonight, I am updating my Matt and Maria story again. Then I will update my new one tomorrow. Thank you to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danielle, I put the new one up yesterday and will update that one tomorrow night. In this one, Matt and Maria will have sex and Maria will be prego (pregnant) in the next chapter. Like the idea? Okay, here we go!**

** *In this one, Jeff retained the title at Summerslam, but got chokeslammed by Undertaker, as did CM Punk. And Maria retained the Women's title against Michelle and Natalya in a dark match.**

Chapter 7: A Great Make Out Session

Date: August 23, 2009

**Off Camera**

After the Summerslam Pay - Per - View event was over, Maria packed her bag and got ready to leave. She had successfully retained her title against Natalya and Michelle in a Triple Threat dark match. Just as she was leaving, Natalya approached her. Maria thought it was confusing. Why would Natalya Neidhart want to talk to a bubbly Diva like Maria?

"Um... Hi, Nattie," said Maria.

"Hey Ria. The rest of the Divas and myself hear that you've hooked up with Matt Hardy," replied Natalya. "Am I right?"

"Well... Kind of. I mean, we're not married yet. But I really like Matt. I wanna spend the rest of my life with him."

"Are you going back to see him now?" Natalya asked.

"Yes I am. Hopefully, he'll kiss me," Maria replied.

"I hope he will. The Divas and I want full details as soon as possible!" Natalya cried out.

"I'll give them to you straight. Bye Nattie!" Maria walked away, waving goodbye to her fellow Diva.

"Bye Maria! Have a good night!" shouted Natalya, waving too. Then she walked away, looking for Tyson and David Hart Smith.

**Later... Matt's house**

When Maria arrived at Matt's home, it was silent. Maybe everybody else was asleep already, Maria figured. She was on her way to her guest bedroom when all of a sudden, Matt called her name.

"Maria, in here," he called out from his bedroom.

For some reason, Maria speed - walked to Matt's room, where he was waiting for her. Once in the room, Maria took off her clothes - now in her underwear - and crawled into Matt's bed.

"Hey Matty," Maria said to him, giggling.

"Hey Maria," Matt replied, letting out a smirk. Then he kissed her. Lately, Matt and Maria had been getting closer than ever before. Maria put her arms around him and kissed him back.

"Wish you could've seen my Triple Threat match," Maria said.

"Oh, I saw it, Ria. And you were hot as always," replied Matt, trying to catch his breath.

"Why thank you, Matty," said Maria, panting herself.

Then, the two of them pulled Matt's covers over themselves and resumed their love making.

**Even later that night**

Feeling sexually satisfied, Matt and Maria came out from under the blankets, panting hard.

"Oh wow. That was so much fun!" cried Maria, catching her breath.

"Hell yeah it was. Screw that Robert guy," Matt replied. "By the way, I have something for you." He got out of bed and went to his drawer, looking for something. After he was done, he pulled out a small square box.

"Maria, even though it's been about two months, I feel really close to you," Matt started while Maria sat up in bed. "And you may deny it, but inside you know you're close to me too. I honestly cannot imagine my life without you. So..." He opened the box and showed Maria a diamond ring!

"Maria Louise Kanellis, will you marry me?" he finally asked her.

"Aaahh! Oh my God Matt! I thought you'd never ask me that. YES!" Maria screeched, getting out of bed and hugging Matt. Matt hugged Maria back, and both of them were crying.

**Outside Matt's room...**

Matt and Maria didn't know that Jeff and Beth were listening to them outside the doorway.

"Oh my God, Jeff! This is great!" Beth cried out excitedly.

"I know! Those two seem like an item anyway," Jeff replied. "I can't believe Maria agreed to the wedding! I have an idea. Why don't you, myself, and the Hardy Show cast plan and organize the wedding by ourselves?"

"Why? You mean, as a surprise?" questioned Beth.

"Yup. That's what I mean," Jeff replied casually.

"Ahh. I see." Beth nodded her head. "We better go before Matt and Maria hear us."

"Right behind you," Jeff agreed, and the two left for their guest bedroom, whispering and giggling.

**Tada! Chapter number 7 is complete! Do you guys feel like I rushed the marriage proposal? Yes or no? Like I said before, I'll update "Rated R Love Affair" tomorrow, Edge fans.**

** ~Jen W.**


	8. Shocking Pregnancy Scare

**I'm back like I promised! Tonight, I'm updating 'Unlikely Lovers.' Thank you to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danielle, glad I didn't rush the proposal. I did go to Youtube to hear Maria sing and... she is good! Don't forget about Matt and Maria's wedding; when would you like for that to happen? Let me know! Okay, here we go!**

Chapter 8: Shocking Pregnancy Scare

Date: September 15, 2009

Location: Hamilton, Ontario, Canada

Two days removed from WWE's new Breaking Point PPV, Smackdown was coming to Hamilton, Ontario to tape its program. Tonight, Maria would be facing her friend Mickie James for the Women's Championship. But as of late, she hadn't been feeling that good.

**Backstage**

Maria had arrived at the building by herself. All day long, she'd felt nauseous and looked like she was going to throw up. Her stomach was starting to look a little rounder too. After Maria threw up for what felt like the sixth time that day, Mickie came to check up on her.

"Hey Maria. You really don't look that good. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes Mickie. I am fine," Maria replied, trying to sound calm. However, she felt nauseous yet again.

"Ria, are you really sure you don't want to forfeit the match? I understand if you do," stated Mickie.

"No Mickie. I told you, I'm fine," Maria snapped at her.

"Geez, Ria! Relax." Mickie looked at Maria's stomach. "And you look a little rounder too. Have you been eating too many sweets again?"

"Not really. I guess I've just been excited ever since Matt proposed to me," Maria replied with her hand over her stomach.

With a shocked look on her face, Mickie cried out, "Oh my God. You didn't tell me that! That's great! When's the wedding?"

Thinking for a second, Maria said, "I want to say sometime in December."

"Aww. So it's a winter wedding? That's romantic," said Mickie. "Anyway, are you REALLY sure you don't want to forfeit our title match, girl?"

"Yes, Mick. I am sure," Maria said to her friend one final time.

"Okay. See you in the ring," Mickie said nervously before leaving Maria by herself again.

When Mickie was gone, Maria collapsed into the sofa.

"Thank God! I thought she'd never leave," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes.

**Maria vs. Mickie James - Women's Championship Match**

Mickie came out first as Tony Chimel introduced her.

"The following Divas match is set for one fall. And it is for the Women's Championship!" he told the WWE Universe. "Introducing the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Mickie climbed in the ring, posed on the turnbuckle, and hopped off. When Maria's song played, the fans were on their feet.

Tony shouted, "And from Chicago, Illinois, she is the Women's Champion, Maria!"

The whole time, Maria had her hand on her stomach and felt dizzy. She felt like she was going to be sick at any minute.

"Maria, you don't look well. Do you want to forfeit?" the referee asked when Maria got in the ring.

"No," Maria told the referee weakly.

The ref finally said, "All right. If you're sure. Ring the bell!"

The bell rang and Maria and Mickie locked up.

**Later in the match...**

Maria knew she had to defend her belt, but she could not concentrate. She did not feel well! What was wrong with her? One kick to the stomach by Mickie was all it took for Maria to collapse on the canvas in pain.

"AAAAHHH! OWWWW!!" she screamed, holding her stomach.

"What the heck is going on, Todd?" asked commentator Jim Ross.

"I don't know for sure, JR. Is Maria okay?" replied Todd Grisham, JR's broadcast partner.

"Ria! Are you okay girl?" Mickie asked, coming down to her friend's level.

"Pin me Mickie," groaned Maria.

"What??" Mickie asked, not quite sure what her friend was saying.

"Pin me! Now!" Maria screeched at her. Mickie finally had no choice to but cover her friend.

"One, two, three!" counted the ref, and the match was over just like that.

"Here is your winner, and the new Women's Champion, Mickie James!" Tony told the worried fans in attendance.

The ref and Mickie helped Maria to the back.

**In the hallway...**

Matt was on the phone talking to his father Gilbert about Maria and how they'd get married soon when he heard pandemonium down the hall.

"Uh... Dad? I gotta go. Somethin's going on at the end of the hall," he told Gilbert, sounding worried.

"Okay. Sure son," said Gilbert.

Before Matt knew it, Mickie and Melina were trying to help a screaming and crying Maria out of the arena.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Maria?" Matt asked.

"Something could seriously be wrong with Maria. I kicked her in the stomach during our title match, and she collapsed to the canvas in pain," Mickie explained to the elder Hardy.

"So we're taking her to the emergency room," Melina continued. "You should probably come with us."

"Okay," Matt told her nervously. Then the four of them left together in Mickie's rental car.

**Later that night at the hospital**

Matt, Mickie and Melina were waiting for Jeff and Beth to show up. On the way, Matt had told Jeff to come to the hospital with Beth. Something was wrong with Maria, and Matt needed all the support he could get.

"Hey Matt. We came as quick as we could," Jeff said as soon as he and Beth showed up. They saw that Mickie and Melina were there too.

"Mickie? Melina? What are you two doing here?" asked Beth.

Before either Diva could explain just what was happening, a doctor came up to them.

"You bought in a miss Maria Kanellis, correct?" he asked.

"Yes it is, sir," said Mickie.

"Well, I have an idea of why your friend has been in so much pain," said the doctor. He turned and asked, "Would you tell them, Maria?"

Maria walked up to the five of them and cried out, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Then, Maria's friends screamed and jumped for joy. This was great news!

"Luckily, the kick your friend took didn't harm the baby in any way. He is perfectly healthy," the doctor confirmed.

"Did he say we're having a boy?" Matt inquired. He looked at the doctor who replied, "I did."

"Oh my God, you guys! Matt and I are having a boy!" Maria screamed gleefully.

"Thank you so much!" Melina cried out.

Then everybody quickly left the emergency room. Once outside, everybody let out a final scream of happiness. After, Matt went home with Maria, Jeff and Beth, while Melina and Mickie went to their own homes.

**Update... completed! I don't really have anything else to say, I guess. Until next time, fan fiction readers...**

** ~Jen W.**


	9. Opinions On Maria's Pregnancy

**Hey guys! I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't feel like it. Sorry guys! Thanks to vampiregirl2009 for being the only one to review yet again! Danielle, thanks for really helping me with this story! I appreciate it! I was actually going to ask if you saw that segment. I saw it too! In this chapter, I'll be having everyone talking about how they feel about Maria's pregnancy. In the next one, Maria will be saved from Robert (again). Enjoy reading everyone's opinions!**

Chapter 9: Opinions On Maria's Pregnancy

**Matt**

Oh... my... God! Yes!! Maria is pregnant! And guess what else? We're having a boy! Oh wow. This coincides so nicely with my wedding in December. Which I kind of know that Jeff and the Hardy show cast is planning. I walked in on them once and they were talking about how to set up the decorations. Sorry guys. Busted! Anyways, that Robert guy had better not show up at our wedding or anytime before that. Or I'll be more than happy to have him beaten up and arrested. Bank on it.

**Jeff**

Aw man! Matt knows that the Core and myself are planning his and Maria's wedding! Anyways, we just found out yesterday that Maria is pregnant. And with a boy too. That definitely made Matt happy. Robert had better not interfere with ANYTHING or he will never see Maria again. I mean it.

**Beth**

Yay! Maria and Matt are having a boy! In my opinion, they should name him Matthew Moore Hardy Junior. Matt would be so excited to have a baby named after him!

**Mickie**

Wow. I did not know Maria was pregnant! She didn't tell me that before our title match. Oh God! This is exciting!! I should get to be one of the first visitors at the hospital after the baby is born! Yes yes yes!

**Melina**

Wow! Oh my Gosh! Maria's pregnant? Damn! This is going to be so exciting! I really wish Maria and Matt all the best after their wedding. I REALLY do!

**Robert**

One of my friends just called me. He somehow found out that Maria was pregnant with a baby boy. This is amazing, man! Anna could never give me a baby, so Maria and myself should get married, not her and Matt. I'm completely over Matt at this point. I am also over Jeff and his little bitch Bethany Britt. The only person I care about now is my idol, Maria. So before her wedding, I'm going up to her, and I'm going to make her tell me that I am the father of her unborn kid and not Matt. OR ELSE.

**Sorry it's short, but I didn't feel like doing anything else for this chapter. In the next one, Matt, Jeff and Beth will save Maria from being confronted by Robert yet again. Danni, I'll update my profile after I put up this chapter. And I'll update "Rated R Love Affair" tomorrow before the Super Bowl. **

** ~Jen W.**


	10. Confronted Yet Again

**Hey guys! I am updating this afternoon like I promised yesterday. I was busy playing Wii Sports Resort with my family yesterday. That is why I didn't update at all. So to make it up to my readers, I am updating 'Unlikely Lovers' today. Then I'm updating 'Rated R Love Affair' tomorrow. Danielle Wolf, thank you for the review! I'll have Matt attack Robert while Maria is giving birth like you said. But in this one, Maria will be saved by Matt, Jeff and Beth from Robert yet again. On with it, I say!**

Chapter 10: Confronted Yet Again

Date: October 20, 2009

Location: Colonial Center

**On Camera**

Over a month after Maria and her friends found out that she was pregnant, Smackdown was taping yet another show. This time, it was taping in Columbia, South Carolina at the Colonial Center. More importantly though, it was the final Smackdown taping before the Bragging Rights pay - per - view. Matt would be teaming with Finlay, R - Truth and the Hart Dynasty against Drew McIntyre, Eric Escobar, Dolph Ziggler and JTG of Cryme Tyme. And if Matt's team won, the old Team Smackdown would be replaced!

**Backstage**

Matt arrived at the arena with Maria, as well as Jeff and Beth. Jeff and his girlfriend had decided to tag along with Matt and Maria to keep Maria company while Matt wrestled.

"Okay. I am going to go to the ring and wrestle my match. Jeff, you and Beth keep Maria company. I'd take her out with me, but since she is pregnant, I don't want to take the chance of her getting hurt," Matt explained to his brother.

"Okay, Matt. Will do," Jeff said, sitting down next to his girlfriend. Maria sat herself down between them.

"Um... All right. Well, I'll see you three after the show. All right? Bye you guys. Watch out for me." Matt walked out of the locker room and waved to the three of them.

Waving back, they all yelled out, "Bye Matt! Good luck!" After, they leaned back against the sofa to start watching the show.

**Later...**

Maria, Jeff and Beth were watching Matt take control in the nine - man tag team match. And of course, the three of them were cheering him on.

"Nice, Matt! Keep it going bro!" shouted Jeff.

"Yeah!" Maria and Beth cheered. After that, Maria put her hand back onto her belly and rubbed it for good luck.

"Come on, Matt. Win for the sake of your new son," she thought to herself.

Little did the three of them know that Robert was in the building, but they didn't really care to know where. They were now cheering because Matt had won the match. Matt's team would now compete at Bragging Rights!

**After the taping... Off Camera**

When the show had stopped taping, Maria was still in the building. This was because she had to congratulate Mickie on her win against Layla. Mickie was pretty surprised when Maria walked up to her.

"Congratulations, Mickie! Way to win, Champ!" Maria cried out, pointing to the title belt on Mickie's shoulder.

"Thanks Maria," Mickie said, hugging her friend.

"So Mickie. How would you and Melina like to be part of my bridal party?"

"Oh my God, Maria! Yes! Melina and myself would LOVE to be your bridesmaids!" Mickie cheered, bouncing up and down. "Who else is a bridesmaid?"

Maria replied, "Beth."

"Beth Britt?" Maria nodded. So did Mickie.

"Ahh. Got it. Bye Maria!" Mickie cried out, waving and walking away.

"Bye, Mick!" Maria waved too and walked out to the parking lot. When she got there, she was face to face with Robert yet again. This time, he was wearing an "I Love Maria" T - shirt with a picture of her head on it and a pair of jeans.

"Gosh Robert! What do you want now?!" Maria screamed at him.

"Ria, I know that you're getting married to that scumbag Matt Hardy in two months. But I could care less," Robert told her casually. "I don't think Matt is the father of your unborn baby."

"Yes he is!" Then Maria asked him another question. "How did you know that I was pregnant anyway?"

"One of my friends watches WWE regularly and he somehow found out that you were pregnant," Robert told her, smirking. "Tell me that I am the father of your baby. Now."

"NO! Why should I?" Maria asked, looking pissed off.

"Because while Anna and I were together, she could never give me a baby because she got her goddamn tubes tied! That is why I shot her and why I want you to have a baby with me instead of Matt," Robert replied, putting his hand on Maria's pregnant belly. However, Matt, Jeff and Beth had walked over by Maria's side.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jeff shouted at him.

"Yeah! We don't want you to interfere with the wedding, you idiot!" cried out Beth.

"So what if I show up?" Robert smirked.

Matt walked up to Robert and picked him up by the neck of his shirt. With gritted teeth, he hissed, "If you show up to mine and Maria's damn wedding, we are going to have secuirty escort you out of the church. If you show up at the hospital while Maria has MY kid, I'll take you outside and beat the fuck out of you. Then I will have you arrested. I guarantee it." Then he let go of Robert's shirt and Robert angrily walked away from the group.

"Phew. Thanks you guys," said Maria. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome, Maria," Jeff and Beth both stated.

"Yeah. I didn't want anything to happen to my girl before our winter wedding," said Matt, putting his arms around his bride to be. Maria did the same before they kissed longingly on the lips. Then the four of them went back home to Cameron, hoping that Robert had taken them seriously.

**There! The chapter is done! And there will only be three more chapters after this one. In the next one, the wedding takes place! Will Robert show up or not? Wait until the next update to find out!**

** ~Jen W.**


	11. The Wedding Is Here!

**Guys, I feel I must apologize to all of my readers. I am sorry for not updating anything for two days! So tonight, I'm updating one of them to make it up to my fans. A huge thank you to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danni, I didn't even know Matt and Maria were dating! Where did you get your information? I will have Robert arrested during the wedding, let go before the birth for good behavior, and beaten up and arrested outside while Maria gives birth. How does that feel?**

** *By the way, I do not own the church or hotel mentioned in the chapter. I found them on Yahoo Search.**

Chapter 11: The Wedding Is Here!

Date: December 22, 2009

Location: Cameron Presbyterian Church

About two months later, Matt and Maria's wedding was here! The two were getting married at 3 PM at the Cameron Presbyterian Church. Then, the reception would be taking place in the dining room of the Omni Charlotte Hotel in Charlotte. But the only question was, would Robert listen to Matt after what Matt had said two months ago?

**Church Changing Room**

In one of the dressing rooms, Maria was checking herself out in the mirror. Besides her baby bump, she was wearing a navy blue Calvin Klein wedding gown with a light blue veil on the top of her head. She thought she looked really hot for a woman that was pregnant!

"Hi Ria!" a voice shouted out. "Are you ready for your big moment?"

Maria turned around and came face to face with Beth, Mickie and Melina. All three ladies were clad in bright blue Calvin Klein gowns and matching heels.

"Ladies! You look so pretty today!" Maria cried out at her bridesmaids.

"Thanks, Maria!" said Mickie. "But nobody looks more gorgeous than you and your baby bump." She pointed to Maria's baby bump and rubbed it for good luck.

"Thanks, Mick," Maria replied, hugging her best friend. Then she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey. What's wrong, Maria?" asked Beth, giving her a hug as well.

Wiping away a few tears, Maria replied, "It's just that... I'm so excited that I'm getting married to the man that I love. And I get to deliver my baby boy in June."

"Maria, we're really happy for you," stated Melina, putting her hands in Maria's. "I wish my boyfriend John would marry me." Of course, she was talking about John Morrison.

"Don't worry, Melina. I'm sure John will marry you someday," said Maria.

"Aww! Thanks Ria! Again, you look really gorgeous," Melina replied, and then the groomsmen came in. Jeff stood next to Beth, Shannon Moore next to Mickie, and Gregory Helms next to Melina.

"Good luck, Maria!" Jeff mouthed before the six of them walked away.

**Later...**

The minister was now having Matt and Maria recite their wedding vows. He turned to Matt and said, "Matthew, repeat after me. 'I, Matthew Moore Hardy...'"

"I, Matthew Moore Hardy..." Matt repeated.

"Take you, Maria Louise Kanellis..."

"Take you, Maria Louise Kanellis..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," the minister finished.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," Matt repeated, his voice cracking.

The vows continued for some time. They also detailed how Matt would treat Maria with respect, be faithful to her for as long as they both shall live, and to help her through hard times. After Maria emotionally repeated the same vows, the minister did the "I do's."

"Do you, Matthew Moore Hardy, take Maria Louise Kanellis to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Matt.

Matt replied, "I do."

The minister turned to Maria and asked, "And do you, Maria Louise Kanellis, take Matthew Moore Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The Diva quickly replied back, "I do!"

The minister then stated, "Does anybody here today object to the union of these two citizens in holy matrimony? Speak now, or forever hold your -"

Then, Robert unexpectedly ran into the church and cried out, "I object!"

This caused the bridesmaids and groomsmen to grumble angrily and Matt and Maria to seethe with rage.

"What the hell are you doing here, damn it?!" Matt finally screamed at him.

"Don't worry, Matt. I'm on it," said Beth, taking her cell phone out of her purse and turning it on. Then she dialed 911 and asked for the police department.

"Hi. My boyfriend's brother and a Diva we know are getting married today," Beth started.

She handed the phone to Jeff, who finished, "But this psycho fan just showed up and pretty much interrupted the wedding."

"What is his name, sir?" the person on the other end of the line questioned.

"Actually, we've kind of known him for a while. His name is Robert Patrick Dawson. But we did not invite him to the wedding, sir," Jeff replied.

"Okay. We'll send someone right over," the other person stated.

"Thank you so much." Jeff hung up and gave the phone back to his girlfriend.

**10 minutes later...**

Soon, a cop car showed up with the siren blaring. One of the cops got out and briskly walked into the church. He quickly walked up to Robert.

"Sir, do you have an invitation to this wedding?" he asked.

"No. I'm a good friend of theirs," Robert quickly replied back.

The cop looked at Jeff and asked, "Is he a friend?"

"No he is not. He wants Maria for himself so that my brother can't have her. No we did not give him an invitation," replied Matt's best man.

"Okay. Thank you." The cop looked at Robert. "Mister Dawson, you are under arrest for illegally entering a public event without an invitation."

"What?! But I know the Hardys! I watched them back in the day!" Robert yelled, even though he was cuffed and being dragged outside.

"Pipe down, Dawson," the officer told him, removing him from the church. After Robert was finally placed inside the cop car, everybody cheered and applauded.

"Okay... Does anybody else object to the union of these two?" the minister asked everybody.

Exhibiting a behavior that didn't normally happen at a wedding, everybody replied, "No." The minister was shocked that the wedding guests and wedding party were so quick to reply.

"Well then, if nobody else objects... Then by the power invested in me by the city of Cameron, North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Matthew, you may now kiss your blushing bride!"

Matt did just that while the guests and wedding party applauded and cheered. Then a happy Matt picked up his bride and carried her out of the church, and everyone else followed. Now Matt and and Maria were legally married!

**Wedding chapter is done! I'd like to remind you again that after this one, there will be two more chapters. The birth of Matt Junior and the conclusion! I'll update "Rated R Love Affair" tomorrow!**

** ~Jen W.**


	12. Happy Birthday Matt Hardy Jr!

**Hey guys! First, I'm updating the second to last chapter of "Unlikely Lovers?" Then, I'm doing Chapter 7 of "Rated R Love Affair." I put up the new one yesterday, Danni. I'll update that one tomorrow. As far as crossovers go, I don't really like them. I don't know why, but they're not for me. Hope you understand. As for this one, this is the chapter where Maria gives birth to Matt Jr. Let's get to it!**

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Matt Hardy Jr!

Date: June 21, 2010

Location: Matt's House

About six months after Matt and Maria were married, the two had gone to Maria's old house in Chicago. The reason was to move some of her personal stuff out of the house into Matt's. They had started at nine in the morning and were finished at three thirty in the afternoon. Now the two of them were in Matt's bedroom, having an awesome make out session.

**Matt's bedroom.... 10 PM **

Matt and Maria were in Matt's bed, making out under the covers. Of course, the two of them were in their underwear.

"Oh wow Maria," Matt panted. "God I just love kissing you so much!"

"Me too!" Maria panted back, kissing Matt's lips again.

"I'm glad we got married. Other than that douchebag Robert interrupting our wedding, it turned out to be a really good event." Matt dug his fingers into his new wife's hair.

"Yes it did, Matt," Maria agreed, putting her fingers through Matt's hair. The two kissed a little while longer before they felt that Matt's sheets were wet.

"Maria, do the sheets feel a little wet to you?" asked Matt.

"Actually, they do now that you mention it." The couple pushed the covers and found that Matt's bedsheets were covered in water! That meant only one thing... Maria's water had broke!

"Oh my God Matt! My water broke and I didn't even know it!" Maria excitedly cried out. However, her excitement turned into pain as she felt herself having a contraction.

"Owww! Matt, help me!" she screamed. "I think I'm having our baby!"

"Okay okay," Matt told her. "Go put some clothes on and I'll tell Jeff and Beth we're going to the hospital. NOW." While Maria put on a tank top and a pair of shorts, Matt ran into the bedroom where Jeff and Beth were and frantically knocked on the door.

"What's going on, Matt? What's wrong?" Jeff asked anxiously when he opened the door.

"We need to leave. Now. Maria is about to give birth to our baby boy!" Matt shouted at him.

"Oh God! This is great, Jeffy!" Beth shrieked, embracing her boyfriend.

"I know, right?" asked Jeff.

"Um... Guys? Move it! We really need to leave!" Matt shouted at them.

"Okay okay! Hold on a minute. We need to get ready, man," Jeff told him.

Once outside the house, Matt helped his pregnant wife into the car and took the driver's seat while Jeff and Beth took the backseat.

**Moses H. Cone Memorial Hospital in Greensboro, North Carolina**

It was a quiet night in the emergency room until Matt wheeled his pregnant wife in a wheelchair with Jeff and Beth closely behind. The four of them quickly walked up to the receptionist.

"What may I help you guys with tonight? Why are you in here?" she asked, looking quite surprised at Maria's condition.

"Ma'am, my wife is about to give birth really soon. Do you have a room available for us?" Matt asked her really quickly.

"Matt, calm down. I thought Maria was supposed to be panicky, not you," Jeff told his brother calmly.

"Your brother is right sir," the receptionist agreed. "There are plenty of beds available at Moses Memorial Hospital."

"That's right," a doctor said, walking up to them. "Miss Hardy, I will be helping you give birth to your baby. Would you three like to help?"

"Sure," said Matt, Jeff and Beth. Maria needed her loved ones to help her through a hard time, and they were going to.

**Maria's hospital room...**

"AAAAAHHHH! OH GOD! This really hurts!!" Maria screamed, holding her stomach. Jeff and Beth were on either side of her and Matt was across the bed.

"Don't worry, miss Hardy," said the doctor. "You are eight centimeters dilated. If you four will excuse me, I have to get some stuff tools that will help me out." Then he left the room, leaving them alone.

"Don't worry, Maria. We'll be here for you," said Jeff, holding Maria's hand.

"Yeah. No matter what, we'll be here to help you deliver your baby," Beth agreed, holding her other hand.

Panting, Maria told them, "Thanks you guys. You are the greatest."

Then, they heard someone's footsteps walked into the room. But it wasn't the doctor. It was... Robert! Why did he show up?

"Robert! Oh my fuckin' God! What are you doing here?" Matt asked, seething with rage.

"Well, I got out of prison early for good behavior," Robert told him with a Miz - type smirk. "So I decided to help you guys help my idol give birth to MY son."

"Excuse me??" Matt yelled. "No way. I don't think so. As a matter of fact, why don't the two of us go outside for a moment?" Grabbing Robert, Matt turned around and said, "Jeff, you and Beth stay with Maria while I deal with this pervert."

Jeff and Beth nodded their heads while Matt dragged Robert out of the room and took him outside.

**Much later...**

Matt sighed in relief when the police came and arrested an unconscious Robert. Now that douchebag would never bother Maria again. Speaking of Maria... Matt knew he had to check on her. What if she'd given birth already?

"Matt, say hi to your new son," Maria told him when he came back into the room. Maria tilted the little boy gently so that Matt could see him better. He had black hair, much like his father.

"Miss Hardy, what is the name of your new baby?" the doctor asked him.

Matt, Maria, Jeff and Beth all said, "Matthew Moore Hardy Junior."

"Okay. Thank you for telling that to me," the doctor replied. Then he walked out. The four occupants in the room stared at the incredible sight before them. Now they had a new member of the family to make room for in Matt's house!

**Tada! Chapter is done! Coming up next is the conclusion! Any ideas?**

** ~Jen W.**


	13. Women's Title Match END

**Hey guys! If you can't tell, I will be ending "Unlikely Lovers" tonight. But don't worry. If you're looking to read any new updates from me, I will update "Rated R Love Affair" tomorrow. And I will do "Black And Red Wedding Stopped" on Monday. Now I have decided to do one story update a day. Sorry if you can't wait or you don't like it, but I've found this schedule works for me. Not only can I do an update to make you guys happy, but I can also spend time thinking about what to put in the next story. Thank you to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing like always! Danni, I could not find an image of Lita from the Wrestlemania 21 video game. So I decided to put Maria in the outfit that Lita wore at the PPV itself. By the way, I did see the Matt/Maria segment. I also hate Michelle and Layla. They need to grow up! They act like bitchy 5 year olds! I too am mad that they spoiled Matt and Maria's possible kiss. On with the conclusion!**

Chapter 13: Women's Title Match

**On Camera**

Date: July 20, 2010

Location: Time Warner Cable Arena in Charlotte, NC

Less than one month later, Smackdown was taping in Charlotte, North Carolina. Matt and Morrison were facing the Hart Dynasty, Jeff was facing Undertaker and Punk for the World Title, and Maria would be facing Mickie in a return match for the Women's Championship.

**Backstage**

Maria walked over to Mickie's locker room with Matt Junior in her arms. She had on what Lita did at Wrestlemania 21: a small green top, silver bra, and a pair of silver pants with black stripes. She'd decided to bring her son along to show him off to her friends after work.

"Okay Matt. Auntie Mickie told me she wants to see you," she cooed to her new baby. "Oooh, she is gonna love you! Yes she is!" Matt Junior yawned and smiled while Maria knocked on her friend's locker room door.

"Hey Maria! It's awesome to see you again!" Mickie cried out when she opened the door.

"Thanks Mickie," Maria replied, and that was when Matt Junior let out a coo.

Letting out a gasp, Mickie said, "Aww. Is this your beautiful baby boy? I gotta hold him." She eagerly held out her arms, wanting to hold the baby.

"Sure. Here you go, Mick," stated Maria, giving Mickie the baby. When Mickie had the baby in her arms, he wiggled around and cooed at her.

"Your mommy was right. You are adorable," Mickie cooed back. "Hi, Matty Junior. Hi baby boy." Then she looked at Maria and asked, "You ready for our title match?"

"Yes I am girl," Maria replied, taking her baby back from her friend. The two waved to each other before Maria headed to the room where the Hardys and Beth were to give them the baby before the Women's Title match.

**Maria vs. Mickie James (c) - WWE Women's Championship**

Maria came out first to everybody's delight. Tony introduced her.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, from Cameron North Carolina, Maria!"

The reason why Tony said that Maria was from Cameron was because the creative team knew Maria had moved to North Carolina after her wedding. Matt had personally told them to change Maria's hometown from Chicago to Cameron. The fans stood up and screamed when Mickie's music played.

"And from Richmond, Virginia, she is the Women's Champion, Mickie James!" Tony told the fans.

Mickie got in the ring, gave Maria a hug, and the two friends locked up.

**Later...**

The offense between Maria and Mickie had been dead even.

"Okay Ria, move out of the DDT," Mickie told her. Maria nodded her head.

Mickie set Maria up for the DDT, but Maria reversed it and nailed a Twist of Fate. After Mickie kicked out of the pin, the two went at it for a while more. Out of nowhere, Maria hit Mickie with a hurricanrana!

"Wow! Did you see that move, Matt?" Todd Grisham asked Matt Striker.

"Yes I did, Todd," replied Striker.

A while later, Mickie hit the DDT in succession, but Maria kicked out of the pin. After, Maria hit her friend with another Twist of Fate. Then she climbed on the turnbuckle, hit a picture perfect Moonsault, and pinned her.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref rang the bell, signaling the end of the contest. Tony announced Maria as the new Women's Champion while the fans screamed in applause. Maria and Mickie hugged each other and they walked to the back together.

**After the show**

Maria walked over to her husband and his brother after work. Matt and Morrison had beaten Tyson and David Hart Smith and Jeff had retained the title over Punk and Taker.

"Congratulations you guys!" she cried, hugging them both.

"Thanks honey," Matt replied, giving her a kiss.

"Where's my baby?" Maria asked.

"Calm down, I've got him," said Beth, walking over and holding Matt Junior in her arms. She handed him over to Matt and Maria, who cooed to him. Then, Mickie, Melina, Morrison and Eve decided to join them.

"Ria! He is so cute!" Melina squealed in delight. She looked at her boyfriend and asked, "Isn't he just so adorable?"

"He is. Hi buddy," John said, stroking the baby's hair.

"Hi baby. You are so cute!" Eve cooed to him.

Maria didn't know why she was doing this, but she wanted Undertaker to see the baby too.

"Beth, will you look around for my coworker Mark Calaway?" she asked Jeff's girlfriend.

"Sure. I'll be back." While Beth was gone, Natalya, Michelle and Layla joined them. Even though all three of them were heels, they wanted to see the baby too.

"Aww! He reminds me of my godson!" Michelle cried out, stroking the baby's face.

Layla and Natalya made funny faces, causing Matt Junior to giggle. Soon, the three Divas left. After they left, Mark had finally joined the group.

"Hey little buddy," Mark said to Matt Junior. "You look exactly like your father. Look at all of that hair." Everybody in the group had to laugh at that. Then, all of them talked for quite a while before they left to go home.

**Matt's house**

While Jeff and Beth went to bed, Matt and Maria prepared Matt Junior for bed. He had had a very busy day! After they dressed him and put him in the cradle, they climbed into bed.

"He is so cute, isn't he Matt?" Maria asked, eyeing her month - old son.

"Yes he is," Matt replied. "And his mommy is the most beautiful woman I have ever known in my life."

"Aww. Thanks dear. That is so sweet of you." Then the cute couple got under the covers and made love for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms. Who knew what life held for the young couple next?

**Yes! This story is finally finished! And a huge thank you to the lovely ladies who reviewed it, put it on their favorites and put it on their Story Alert subscriptions. Thank you thank you thank you!!**

** ~Jen W.**


End file.
